Drunk Fun with the Cows
by marvelwomen
Summary: What happens when the OSP team go out get drunk and have some fun!


**Note to self: Never be bored and decide to write fanfiction like this again. So this was gonna be some random Densi or Tiva fluff but I decided to write a random (meant to be funny) thing. It turned into something I really don't wanna talk about xD enjoy xox**

 **-EV**

Kensi giggled and staggered down the street. She was very very drunk. That night the team had decided to go out for a few drinks. And of course a few had turned into a lot.

Bizzarly Deeks was leading a cow. They had gone to a cowboy bar in the main city and to make it look authentic there had been a cow tied up outside. When they had been kicked out for dancing on the table Deeks had decided to take the cow.

They had all been to drink to stop him so Nell had decided to call the cow Fluffy. "Fluffy" now walked along at Deeks side after he had purchased a dog collar and lead.

The team were now looking for a place to go to have even more fun. It was now that the prefect thought struck Kensi. "We should go and have a sleepover in OSP."

Erics face lit up "That's a brilliant idea Kens" he smiled slapping her on the back.

Callen wasn't so sure however. "What if Hetty catches us."

Sam rolled his eyes "Come on G it's not like it's murder on anything."

Callen nodded having convinced himself. The team then began to head towards OSP. As they reached it they began to make their way inside, Deeks was still leading Fluffy.

Mad tehy reached the desks Kensi looked around. "Where can we sleep?"

Eric looked around for inspiration. "We can sleep on the desks" he suggested finally.

Deeks wrinkled his nose. "It would be very hard."

Nell nodded in agreement but Sam had an idea. "We could shred our paperwork and put it in bags."

Callen was nodding and staggering over to his desk he picked up a stack of paperwork and tore it into shreds.

The team followed his example and soon some old bags were filed with shreds of paper.

Layong these on the desks they lay down. But Deeks soon got bored and sitting up he let himself roll onto the sofa beside his desk. "What should we do?"

Nell had what she thought was a brilliant plan. "We should pretend we're Hetty and make some tea."

Kensi nodded and enthusiastically and began to half run half walk towards Hettys desk. She picked up Hettys teapot and teabags.

She made her way back over to the desks and plugging in the kettle they kept she poured down water into it.

Meanwhile Callen was trying to eat the teabags. He had ripped open the paper and was now trying to eat the contents. When he managed to swallow some he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Kensi laughed and forgetting all about the tea she bounced over. I'm gonna settle down for the night. It's getting late and we have work tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and heading over to the desks they settled down.

They had only been lying on the desks for a little while when Deeks got up and walked over to Callen and bit his neck. Callen jumped in shock. "DEEKS WHAT THE HELL."

"Callen I love you" Deeks said nuzzling his neck. "I want to be with you forever."

Callen felt an icy feeling of dread. "Deeks you really don't."

"But I do." Deeks murmured running his hand down Callen back "I love you."

Callen looked panicked and improvising rapidly he manège to stutter "Deeks you really don't love me you really don't. I I I have really smelly farts."

Deeks looked heartbroken "Ewww I don't love you anymore."

Callen breathed a smile of relief. "Thank God" he murmured.

* * *

"What the hell has happened here." The team were woken by a loud voice. An overly familiar voice they realised with a sense of dread.

Callen jumped up. "Sir yes Sir."

Teh rest if the team laughed and then grimanced as their headaches hit them. Meanwhile Hetty stood there " You have half an hour to get home cleaned up and back here."

The team nodded and jumped up. Running out. Behind them they heard a voice "Whi them in the lords name was at my tea." They were all very glad that they had escaped.

 **What the hell happened in this. I may be going crazy right now. Wellll this was defenitley not what I thought it was gonna be. Anyway this ineshits over with so enjoyyyy**


End file.
